


Private Time

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wakes up floating and is surprised, but pleased, by the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrisluvstommy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chrisluvstommy).



Clark opens his eyes and finds the ceiling a little closer than it's supposed to be. He concentrates and floats carefully back to his mattress. He's been practicing, and it's been a long time since he's fallen back into bed uncontrollably. He kicks his covers back and stretches, pointing his toes and arching his back, trying to get as many muscles involved as he can. He doesn't really get sore like he hears other people complain about, but it still feels good.

Relaxing back into his pillows, Clark tries to remember what he'd been dreaming about that had led to his floating today. It's been happening more frequently this year, and he hasn't really taken the time to find out why. He's been so busy, and he usually has to leap out of bed and get ready for work. No real time to contemplate. Not today though. Today he gets to laze around if he wants to, because he has a bonafide day off.

He doesn't have to get up early, he doesn't have go to work, and he doesn't have to put up with Lois yelling at him…whoa. Clark looks down at his cock in surprise. He'd been doing pretty well at ignoring his morning wood until just now. He'd been going to wait until he was in his shower, but it had just…twitched. All he'd been doing was thinking about Lois…whoa.

Clark slides a hand under his boxers and grabs his cock. His back arches a little as his hand touches the sensitive flesh. His mind flashes to an image of Lois sitting behind her desk in a bikini. Wha-…oh right, his dream. That's what he'd been dreaming about when he woke up floating?!

Once he actively tries to remember it, the whole dream floods back and he realizes that the bikini was only the start. The hand on his cock starts to move almost unconsciously as he remembers Lois getting up, hips swaying as she walked around to him sitting at his own desk and straddling his lap.

Clark gasps and tightens his grip when he remembers that next she'd reached back and untied her top. It had clung to her generous breasts for several seconds before gravity took over and it slid down.

Reaching for his own nipples, Clark twists them just the way he remembers twisting dream Lois's. The sensation zings through his body and he writhes on the bed in reaction, his hand speeding up a little more. He can't believe this. He isn't lying here jerking off to thoughts of Lois…except that he is. He isn't even sure he likes her all that much most of the time. She's always bossing him around…whoa.

No way. He does not like Lois's bossiness…oh god! Apparently his cock does though. Clark glances down his body and sees a bead of precome on the tip as a downstroke pulls his foreskin back. That doesn't happen too often.

Who'd've thought that he'd get turned on by Lois's bossiness. Clark bets that she'd even be bossy in bed. Telling him what to do and how to touch her. Holy shit! Yeah, that's it. She'd tell him how to touch her breasts and stroke her clit. He knows she would, and she'd be so hot and wet for him.

If she were here right now, he even bets she'd tell him how to touch himself. Fuck yeah! 'Clark rub your thumb over your cockhead for me. Let me see you squirm.' Yes, ma'am! 'Now reach down and fondle your balls. No, don't stop stroking yourself. That's it, good boy.' God, yes, Lois. Anything you want.'

Clark opens his legs wide to give Lois a clear view, to show her that he's doing what she told him; how his hand is flying over his cock and his other hand is squeezing his balls.

'That's it, Smallville. Now come for me. Show me how much you want it.' Yes, yes, yes!

Clark arches up off the bed, head flung back, mouth open to gasp for breath as he comes all over his hand and stomach. He collapses back onto the bed, stunned at how good that had felt. He closes his eyes and deliberately doesn't think while his heart and breathing slow down.

Several minutes later, he opens his eyes and starts to clean himself off. That had certainly been unexpected, but not a complete surprise. Not if he's honest with himself. His feelings for Lois had been growing for a while; he just hadn't been ready to admit it yet. Apparently, he's ready now.

Clark speeds into his clothes and starts thinking about his day. He has a day off, but Lois doesn't. He figures there's nothing wrong with going into Metropolis anyway. Lois is always taking his cup of coffee…maybe she'd like to go out for a cup instead.


End file.
